


Future Tense

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, End Game Spoilers, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married IgNoct, Older IgNoct, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-World of Ruin, Time Travel, Young Ignis in his Older Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Look in front of you. Noct loves us, has pledged to spend his life with us.But he is our king.Ignis fires back, as though that’s supposed to erase all of the love he holds in his heart. It should’ve, of course, but it’s never once worked.Our king wants us to make love to him.Or: Time travel shenanigans ensue





	Future Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This got, like, really out of control.
> 
> Alternative titled “The Disembodied Voice of my Future Self Told me to Fuck my King”

Ignis hadn’t seen Umbra, but he’s familiar enough with the divine dog’s powers to recognize them at work. The word falls out from under him, and he falls, like a character glitching through the ground in one of Noct’s games. He lands with a thump, soul colliding with body (or something of that sort).

He can feel solid ground again – a hardwood floor under his feet, and leather couch at his back. There’s something else, too. Something warm and wet that sends tingles down his spine. He wrenches his eyes open, and sees a mop of dark hair nestled between his thighs.

Time travel doesn’t always happen at the most convenient times. He’s been thrust into both older and younger versions of his body doing everything from taking a leak to rubbing one out. One would think that a divine messenger would be able to better time these things, but they’d be wrong. Sometimes, it feels like Umbra delights in picking them up and dropping them whenever he pleases. This, however, is new.

Ignis wrenches the man’s head away from his dick, aware that he’s being rough, and not in a sexy way. He’s pretty sure he already knows what he’s going to see, but he has to be sure. And yeah, that’s Noct giving him a blowjob. He’s doing a damn good job at it, too, judging by the arch of his back and the way his toes are curled.

“Hey, give a guy some warning next time.”  
  
The lines of his face are different, his jaw straighter. Older, then. Sunlight is streaming through the window, so it must be after he eventually brings back the dawn – an event that Ignis has never witnessed, but has dreaded for months.

Wait. He does a double take, looking between the open windows and the very alive Noctis in his lap so quickly that he’s surprised his neck doesn’t snap.

“What?” Noct asks, arching one elegant eyebrow. His lips are swollen and shiny with spit (and perhaps something else). “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to do this with the curtains open.”

“Uh.” Is all Ignis can manage. Noct should be familiar with his predicament, but he still finds it difficult to explain.

“Wow, I guess I finally succeeded at sucking your brain out through your dick.” It’s a disturbing image, one Ignis decides not to comment on.

_Go away._

This is another thing he’s familiar with now, hearing his own voice echo in the back of his head. He’s not used to it sounding so petulant, though.

Future-Ignis huffs. _You’re ruining my anniversary._

Oh. Well, no wonder he seems so put-out. Wait, no. That doesn’t make sense at all.

_Your what?_

There’s a memory, then, one that is not his own – of him and Noct in elegant black suits, standing in front of all their friends. But that can’t be. That’s not right. It’s not the future Noct is supposed to have, even if he were to survive. He should have a pretty wife and pretty kids while Ignis dies slowly of heartbreak. Because this isn’t for him to have.

Future-Ignis takes a deep breath, like he’s gearing up for a rant, but it’s Noct who speaks.

“Specs? You’re, uh, kinda spacing out there.”

He stands, and Ignis realizes that he’s wearing a loose silk robe, the V of the collar nearly reaching his belly button. Although, he can’t see, Ignis is willing to bet that there’s nothing underneath it. As though sensing his thoughts, Noct laughs.

“Of course I’m naked under here.” Then, before Ignis can protest, he sheds the robe, exposing miles of pale skin dotted here and there with white scars.

Future-Ignis makes a noise of appreciation. Ignis makes a noise that can only be described as “gay distress”. Here it is - every single fantasy he’s ever jacked off to, right in front of his eyes, and it’s not his to have.

“What?” Noct asks, looking down at his stupid beautiful body. “You know what? Never mind. We don’t have to do anything right now. You’re obviously not into it.” Then, he picks the robe up, and shrugs it on again.

_Now look what you’ve done_, Future-Ignis accuses. Ignis can just picture him sulking in some deep dark corner of their brain.

He doesn’t say that he would do anything to make it right, to get Noctis naked again. To kiss every inch of that beautiful skin. Of course, Future-Ignis hears it anyway.

_Gods above, I forgot how foolish I was. He sighs. Look in front of you. Noct loves us, has pledged to spend his life with us._

_But he is our king._ Ignis fires back, as though that’s supposed to erase all of the love he holds in his heart. It should have, of course, but it’s never once worked.

_Our king wants us to make love to him._

Somehow, that’s it’s, the thing that breaks the dam. All of the love and desire he’s held back for the last 5-odd years rushes out. Unbidden, one of his hands snaps out and grabs Noctis by the arm. He freezes in the middle of tying his robe closed, but before he can protest, Ignis pulls him down. Noct collides against his chest, and warmth sweeps into his body.

“I’m getting some serious mixed messages here.” Noct says, but doesn’t make any move to pull away. Rather, he settles more firmly in Ignis’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Apologies.”

Future-Ignis snorts. _You’re just sorry you didn’t do this sooner._

Ignis doesn’t bother denying it. He knows that he would be seen through in a heartbeat.

_Smart man. Though, if you were really smart, you’d be kissing him right now._

Ignis freezes. Noct is staring back at him with glassy eyes, and plush lips parted. He looks, for all intents and purposes, like a man that wants to be kissed. Still, Ignis hesitates. This would technically be their first kiss, and he’s terrified of messing it up. This isn’t his Noct, and he’s not this Noct’s Ignis – not really, anyway. He can’t be what his king no doubt expects him to be.

_You’re messing it up right now._ Future-Ignis says, and damn him for always being right.

He leans forward, tilts his head… and headbutts Noct right in the nose. He swears he can see his future self facepalming.

“Oof! Damn, Iggy, did you forget to put your contacts in?”

His future self wears contacts?

_Focus, damn it!_

“…I guess I did kinda ambush you first thing in the morning.” Noct continues muttering.

There’s a frown on his face, which just won’t do. Ignis leans down again, and hits his mark this time. Noct’s lips are unbelievably warm and soft and pliant. The actual kiss is clumsy and awkward. Ignis doesn’t quite know what to do or where to put his hands. If Noct notices anything amiss, he doesn’t say so. He melts against Ignis’s body, fingers tangling in his hair, as a low needy sound escapes his throat.

_You should put your hands on his hips._ Future-Ignis supplies helpfully.

_I didn’t ask for your advice._

_You’d be a fool not to take it. I’m the one with the expertise here. Besides, it’s my body._

Its hard to argue with that kind of logic, so he does as his older self says. At first, he only intends to rest his hands on the king’s waist, but after that first, gentle touch, he can’t stop himself from reaching lower. He swears he can hear his older self laughing as his hands cup Noct’s ass through the silk robe. It’s a nice ass, though – soft yet firm and just begging to be played with.

He makes an appreciative noise, rolling his hips forward. His cock brushes up against Ignis’s own rapidly stiffening one, and he can’t help the hitch of his breath.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Noct asks, and Ignis swears he can feel the curve of a smile against his lips.

Ignis pauses. He hadn’t really stopped to realize where they were, far more concerned with the when. He glances over Noct’s shoulder now, and instantly recognizes the stone walls. The Citadel. Home. Of course they’d come back here, when all was said and done.

They’re in Noct’s rooms, to be more specific, in the private sitting room meant for friends, or family. Even after heaven knows how long, Ignis can recognize the layout. Hardly anything has changed, though he can see bits of himself added in – stuffed folders across the coffee table next to his favorite mug, and the comfy armchair from his apartment.

“Babe?” Noct asks, and Ignis does not make a noise like a dying animal.

“Sorry. Yes, let’s… do that.”

Noct slides off his lap, and Ignis moves to follow him, only to stumble over his own boxers bunched up around his ankles. Both Noct and his future self break out into fits of laughter. Clearly, they’re perfect for each other. He ignores the both of them, and kicks the troublesome garment to the side.

“Sorry.” Noct doesn’t sound sorry at all. “You’re just adorable when you’re flustered.”

He giggles all the way down the hall to his – their – bedroom, where he wastes no time shedding his clothes again. He hops up on the bed – a massive thing with more pillows than what is entirely necessary – in a way that probably isn’t meant to be sexy, but has Ignis’s dick twitching all the same.

This is really happening. He’s really here, in this bizarre future where he’s married to Noct, and they’re about to have sex. He’s hardly a virgin, but this seems monumentally more important than even his first time. Because he loves Noct, more than he’s ever loved anyone else. He’s terrified of screwing it up somehow.

_The only way you could screw up is by not doing anything._

“Hey,” Noct says softly, reaching out to put his hands around Ignis’s waist. “What are you thinking about so intensely?”

“I was thinking that… sometimes” (right now) “I cant believe this is real. That you’re really here. With me.”

Noct’s smile turns soft. “I know what you mean. Sometimes I think Bahamut is just fucking with me. Like maybe I’m going to wake up one day and this is all going to be gone. Maybe this is all a dream. But, well, you feel pretty real to me.”

Ignis thinks he’s the one who must be dreaming, but doesn’t say so. Instead, he lets himself be pulled down to lie atop his king.

“Let’s not talk about that right now.” He says, and silences any reply Noct might have had with his lips. The kiss is long and slow, even as their bodies rut up against each other. When tongues become involved, he allows Noct to take the lead.

“You know,” Noct’s lips trail down until the meet the junction between Ignis’s neck and shoulder and _oh that’s nice._ “I was thinking that we should take this slow - we’ve got all day, after all. But now I’m thinking that if you don’t get inside me right now, I might die.”

His hand slides down Ignis’s body, until it comes between his legs. A sword-calloused hand grips him firmly and all rational thought flies out the window. It takes a whole minute for him to register what Noct is saying.

“Okay.” Ignis doesn’t squeak, because he’s a full-grown man with dignity.

Noct grins, twisting to rummage through the nightstand. It gives Ignis a great view of his ass and, unable to resist the urge, he takes one globe in his hand.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Noct says, brandishing a tube of lube. “Wanna do the honors?”

It’s tempting to just let him do it. Not only would that erase any expectations Noct might have, but it would make for a damn good show, to watch him slowly open himself up with slim fingers, all the while wishing it was Ignis’s cock.

_You’ve got quite the imagination._

Ignis mentally swats him away, like a big, annoying, disembodied bug. “Certainly.” He says to Noct, accepting the offered tube.

He slathers two of his fingers with a generous amount, before deciding to go for a third, while Noct makes himself comfortable. He lays flat on his back, spreading his legs wide, and Ignis has never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

_Just think, this will all be yours someday._

_Maybe_, Ignis thinks as he circles Noct’s rim with his index finger. He can tell that his future self wants to argue, but he goes silent for now. Rather than pursue it further, Ignis lets his finger slip into Noct’s warm, willing body.

Noctis gasps, legs parting ever so slightly in a clear invitation. “C’mon, Specs. You know I can take more than that.”

Well, he does now. He adds a second finger, then a third when that is met with little resistance. He twists and pulls, stretching Noct’s insides as much as he dares. All the while, the king lays under him, panting and clawing at their sheets.

_You’re doing it wrong._ Future-Ignis supplies. _Curl your fingers a little more… yes, like that._

He doesn’t need the commentary, though. He can tell he got it right when Noct arches off the bed.

“Ignis!” He cries out desperately, as if he were injured. He doesn’t uses Ignis’s full name much, instead relying in abbreviations and childhood nicknames. Hearing it now, in the throes of passion, has his heart and his dick aching.

He’d like to see if he can get that kind of reaction again, but Noct pushes at his shoulder. “No more foreplay. I’ve been waiting for this all morning.”

Ignis has been waiting for this for years. He pulls out his fingers, maybe a little too quickly and fumbles for the bottle of lube. He hisses as the cool liquid hits his heated flesh and dribbles onto their nice sheets. He has to force himself not to get distracted as he rubs it over the length of his throbbing cock. Noct had been so hot and tight around his fingers, and he can only imagine how it feel to actually be inside him.

_Like heaven._

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he lines himself up with Noct’s entrance and slowly thrusts inside. Future-Ignis wasn’t wrong. Noct’s warmth surrounds him completely, massaging every aching inch of his dick. This is it. This is how he wants to spend the rest of his life, wrapped up in Noctis so completely that he can’t tell where he ends and the other begins.

“Fuck.” Noct hisses, twisting his fingers in Ignis’s hair. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Ignis whispers against his lips, and hopes it does sound like he unloading half a decade’s worth of pining all at once.

He sets a slow, gentle pace, savoring this for all it is worth. With any luck, he’ll have plenty of opportunities to fuck Noct senseless. Noct certainly isn’t complaining, as their bodies rock against one another. It takes him a whole minute to realize that their moans are being echoed in the back of his head. Is his future self… enjoying this?

_It’s my body!_

_Well, could you at least keep it down? That’s very distracting._

_I will not_, he says, and Ignis comes to the horrifying realization that he’s going to have to listen to himself cum.

_Maybe instead of worrying about what I’m doing, you should be focusing on Noct._

Now, there’s an idea. Noct’s dick sits between them, drooling precome onto their stomachs, but otherwise looking horribly neglected. Clearly, Ignis has no choice but to rectify this immediately, so he reaches down and takes it in his hand. The hard flesh throbs against his palm as he attempts to stroke Noct in time with his thrust.

“Ah, fuck. If you keep doing that, this isn’t gonna last much longer.”

“That’s the general idea.”

“I knew it. This was part of your evil plan all along.”

“You know me. I never do anything without a plan.” Except that doesn’t feel true at all. He feels uncertain, like he’s stumbling around in the dark trying to find a light switch that doesn’t exist. But it makes Noct laugh, at least.

True to his words, it only takes a few more strokes before Noct’s body tenses under him. “Oh, _Ignis_.” He groans as warm liquid spills over Ignis’s hand. He is a vision painted with white, eyes screwed shut and back arched. He appears to be in a state of total bliss, and all Ignis can think is _I did that._

I prefer to think that we did it.

“I love you.” Noctis babbles between kisses to Ignis’s jaw. “I love you, I love you.”

Ignis knows that it’s just the endorphins causing him to speak so ardently, but he also doesn’t care. Not when Noct’s walls clamp down on him so deliciously, warm flesh around every inch of his cock. It sends him careening over the edge, like a punch to the gut. As his vision turns white, he’s consumed by the thought that he’s _coming inside Noctis._

He open# his mouth to echo Noct’s declarations, but his voice seems to fail him. Noct’s saying something, but it’s muffled and distant. In the next moment, the soft bed and warm embrace vanish and Ignis is falling.

When he comes to, he is in his own body again, he’s sure of it. Umbra only ever sends them one way, and then back. The comforts of the Citadel have been replaced with the sun beating down on his back, and cold stone under his feet. He looks over his shoulder, but still doesn’t see the divine messenger anywhere.

What he sees instead is Noct – _his_ Noct – standing on one of their rickety chairs, Prompto’s camera held just out of reach. He always did like to feel tall. He looks exactly the same, but Ignis feels like he’s seeing the prince in a new light – not just as he is now, but all that he will become.

“No way!” Noct says. “You can have this back when you can use it responsibly.”

He vanishes from sight, only to reappear at the other side of their little camp – right where Gladio is sitting, watching all this go down with a look of mild annoyance. Unceremoniously, he snatches the camera right out of Noct’s hands.

“I gotta see this.”

“Wait, no! I forbid you to look at it – royal decree.”

Gladio, however, merely rolls his eyes, and keep scrolling.

It’s unclear if the futures Umbra sends them to are their actual futures, or merely possibilities. As Ignis watches Noct flail in his efforts to retrieve the camera, though, Ignis feels his heart swell with affection. He vows, then and there, to do whatever it takes to make that future a reality.

“Hey, uh, do you guys smell something burning?”

“My fish!” Ignis remembers suddenly.


End file.
